When Haruka Tenoh Visit's Fuuka
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Just like what the title says. What surprises would Haruka Tenoh bring to our Himes? Anyway just give it a try. Special appearance of some Sailor moon characters.
1. Chapter 1

**When Haruka Tenoh Visit's Fuuka**

**By:ladyYamato09**

**I don't own anything! still a wishful thinking that i actually own them.,lol anyway please be gentle with me. And Hopefully you guys like this story. give me a review so i would know how this goes.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a loud banging in her door that had awoken the only occupant of the room, groaning as she stood up. "Alright already stop banging the fucking door." as she opened the door she sees a grinning blonde, confused as to why the said blonde is at her door step she thinks if she had forgotten if they had plans for the night and coming up with nothing she looks up at her clock and sees it's already two in the morning. "Haruka! What are you doing here it's two in the morning" Makoto said frowning a little bit.

"Hey Mako!" replied haruka a little bit tipsily.

"Oh my God are you drunk right now? Seriously Haruka it's a Wednesday night well more like its morning already and we have school later."

"What? Of course not, why would I be drunk?" replied Haruka chuckling nervously while rubbing her neck.

Makoto just stared at her long and hard, disbelieving everything she had said. "Well that's because you only rub your neck when you're nervous or lying and I could practically smell the alcohol in your breath."

Haruka just sighed defeated and murmured. "Michiru broke up with me." Makoto had to bend a little so she could hear Haruka.

"What do you mean she broke up with you? What stupidity did you do again?" Haruka frown as she heard Makoto's reply. "Anyway get inside we'll talk there." said Makoto as she step aside to let her friend in, as soon as Haruka settled in she sighed as she close her door.

"So what exactly happened? I mean this is actually the first time the two of you broke up right?" Haruka just nods her head while trying her best not to let her tears fall down. "She...she said tha-that I have co-commitment issues and that I'm not serious in this relationship." after she said this a lone tear trailed down her cheeks.

Makoto raised her eyebrow at this revelation. "Are you?" was the only reply. Haruka head snap and glared at Makoto. "Of course not! I don't have commitment issue and I love her so much that it hurts."

"Okay relax I was just asking you don't have to be so mad." Haruka Just keep on glaring at her that it's starting to freak Makoto out, she cough trying to compose herself again before speaking "So what are you planning to do now?"

Haruka just stared at the floor for so long that Makoto had thought that she had fallen asleep when she had heard Haruka say something. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Haruka sighed and looked at Makoto in the eye before saying "I'm going to Fuuka, I need to talk to someone."


	2. Chapter 2

When Haruka Tenoh Visit's Fuuka

by:ladyYamato09

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except this story. **

**anyway i just want to make it clear that this is a AU, so no hime star and any magical stuff. okay? so this is chapter 1! sorry for the late update. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Fuuka Academy

Friday (lunch time)

"Hey guys!" greeted Mai as she and Mikoto had reached the cafeteria where the whole gang was seated. As per usual Chie and Aoi where flirting with each other, Nao was texting on one of her phones, Akani and Kazuya where chatting animatedly with Akira and Takumi.

"Hey Mai and Mikoto" greeted everyone except Nao who was still busy with her phone. Mai and Mikoto have taken a seat right beside Takumi and Akira.

"Have any of you guys seen Natsuki today?" questioned Mai which have received a shake of heads from most of them. "She was not in class today" replied Akani who was in the same class as Natsuki.

"Nao-chan didn't you and Kuga-san went out last night?" questioned Aoi who happens to be Nao's roommate. "You even came home late and drunk last night I'm even surprise the security didn't catch you."

All eyes were suddenly on Nao waiting for her to answer the question. "Who knows, like I care where that stupid dog went." With that answer Mai brows furrowed and ask "did something happen last night, Nao?"

* * *

**Flashback**

(Thursday night at some bar)

At the bar counter where a certain red head and blunette were downing their third beer for the night were still arguing about something.

"What's stopping you mutt?" said the red head with a very bored tone.

"What are you talking about spider? And stop calling me like I'm a stupid dog!" said a very irritated blunette. Nao who just smirked at the said blunette, while checking her phone if there was a text. "Whatever you say mutt, and what I mean to say is that, why haven't you asked Fujino out already?"

"I-I...What do you mean Nao? And why would I ask Shi-Shizuru out?" stuttered Natsuki while blushing heavily.

"For heaven's sake Kuga can you stop blushing like a school girl and to answer your question it's pretty obvious that _YOU LIKE FUJINO_. And besides Fujino had practically claimed you to be hers already, Jesus Christ the whole Fuuka even believes that the two of you are already dating. And if that stupid brain of yours could still not comprehend what I am saying _FUJINO LIKES YOU TOO_!" Nao snapped and even emphasized the word _like _to prove her point.

"You think Shizuru likes me too?" said Natsuki with hopeful eyes. Her smile getting bigger by the second. There was a pause to both girls Nao continued to drink her beer, while Natsuki was still grinning like an idiot. "Hey Nao, if- if I ask Shizuru to be my girlfriend do you think she would actually say yes to me?" ask Natsuki after awhile of debating on what Nao have said was true.

Nao just stared at Natsuki as if she had grown 3 more heads. "You stupid dog were you even listening to what I said?" Nao just sighed. "Alright Kuga I make this simple for you, _YOU AND FUJINO_ are practically dating each other already all you need to do is officially ask her to be you _GIRLFRIEND_."

"Why would you think me and Shizuru are dating already?" ask a very confused blunette.

"Are you really this dense or your just plain stupid" Natsuki just frowned at this. "As like what I have said you and Fujino are practically dating already, the two of you go on dates with each other-"

"We were just hanging out with each other it wasn't a date." Natsuki abruptly interjected.

"Fine hanging out with each other every weekend watching movies, having picnics, and do all those couple things, whatever you say, like I believe that shit you say. Anyway you and Fujino hold hands like a couple, she hugs and kisses your cheek every morning before school starts and she teases you all the time. And just for the record Kuga your acting like it's the most normal thing ever. _NORMAL _friends don't do any of those shit." Nao blurted out all in one go since she was starting to get frustrated and annoyed with the blunette .

Natsuki just stared at Nao for a few minutes contemplating on the things she had said. _Do Shizuru and I actually do all those things? _Natsuki was so engrossed thinking about her and Shizuru being a couple that she has not realized someone had approached the duo. Nao who was just keep on drinking her beer look t the new comer and thought how _HOT and HANDSOME _the guy is.

"Can I buy you a drink miss?" said the person who was by now behind Natsuki. Nao who was staring at the HOT guy from the moment he step foot at the bar jaw drop upon hearing it, she could believe someone actually had the balls to approached the said ice princess.

Natsuki snap out of her thought when she heard that voice. She knows the owner of that voice she could even recognized it from a far.

"RUKA!"

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"So basically after that Kuga ditched me with that guy and had gone off to god knows where." Nao said with nonchalant. The rest of the gang who was listening to Nao all had their jaws drop with the exemption of Mikoto who was still eating her bento.

"Nao you do realized that Natsuki won't just go with some random guy right?" Mai who have finally recovered from the shocking revelation tried to reason out.

"But Mai-san, Nao-san did say that it was a HOT and HANDSOME guy that Natsuki-san had run off with last night." Aoi said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ara, did I just hear you right Senoh-san?" the whole gang snap their heads to the right where the aforementioned Kaichou was standing with a smile, which had given them chills down their spine.

**so that was chapter 1 kinda short and cliffhanger? anyway what do you guys think? ****good or bad? please let me know what you guys think **


	3. Chapter 3

When Haruka Tenoh Visits Fuuka

by:ladyYamato09

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters! **

**Here is the next chapter. This is probably the fastest update i have ever done. Please do forgive me if it is poorly done.**

* * *

_Previously_

"_So basically after that Kuga ditched me with that guy and had gone off to god knows where." Nao said with nonchalant. The rest of the gang who was listening to Nao all had their jaws drop with the exemption of Mikoto who was still eating her bento._

"_Nao you do realized that Natsuki won't just go with some random guy right?" Mai who have finally recovered from the shocking revelation tried to reason out._

"_But Mai-san, Nao-san did say that I was a HOT and HANDSOME guy that Natsuki-san had run off with last night." Aoi said with a dreamy look on her face._

"_Ara, did I just hear you right Senoh-san?" the whole gang snap their heads to the right where the aforementioned Kaichou was standing with a smile, which had given them chills down their spine._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Fu-Fujino-san" stuttered Aoi nervously. '_Shit OMG I'm so dead! Chie-chan HELP'! _Thought Aoi while looking at her girlfriends eyes pleadingly.

"Fujino kaichou you totally misheard Aoi. What she is said is-is…" Chie was not able to finish her sentence and just stared at the figure coming their way with her jaws drop and eyes bulged.

"Chie-chan? What are you staring at?" Aoi and the rest of the gang also turn to what Chie was staring but the only thing they could see are people who was crowding something or someone but they wouldn't really know with too much people crowding, almost half of the population of Fuuka was there. The only indication that it was really someone is because of the squeal of the girls which is becoming more louder by the second.

"Ara, I wonder who could that be." Shizuru said with a sigh of relief and amusement in her voice since for the first time in her life she was not the recipient of that crowd who are squealing.

"Tsk! It's probably that toothpaste model they call vice-president who is always smiling like an idiot." said Nao with a bored look.

"I don't think so Nao" was the only reply coming from Chie who was still staring. '_Was it just me or it was actually…Nah. It couldn't be! Fujino Kaichou would totally snap if she sees it. Oh my god hell would break loose.'_ Chie's thought was running wild with her getting paler by the second.

"What do you mean Harada? Only the Fujino woman and that toothpaste guy is capable of those squeals which by the way is starting to annoy the hell out of me" Nao was getting annoyed with all the screams and squeals stood up from where they were sited and march to where the crowd was gathering to give them a piece of her mind and probably strangle a few people if they don't calm down any moment soon.

"Oi Nao!" Mai who had followed Nao to make sure the other red head doesn't do anything stupid. But stop midway as she saw Nao frozen in her spot. And look ahead and seeing what Nao was staring at her jaws drop seeing a very handsome guy was the reason of all the commotion.

"Do you know who that is Nao?" ask Mai as she stood beside Nao.

"That's the guy I've been telling you Tokiha" Mai was confused as what Nao was talking about. "The guy that Kuga ditched me with" hearing this made Mai's eyes went wide as saucers as realization hit her.

Amongst Nao's outburst the said guy heard Nao's voice and smiled. This made all the girls squeal with delight. "You!" everyone turn to where the guy was pointing at. Nao as the receiving end of it was frozen in her spot.

"You're the girl that was with Natsuki last night right?" as the guy spoke and walks towards Nao the crowd separated like the red sea. Nao who was still frozen in her spot just stared, Mai who was beside her notice Nao still haven't given her answered yet and nudge her. Nao snap out of it and nodded her head. By now the whole gang was just standing behind Nao and Mai curious who Nao was talking too.

"Ahh Yeah! And you're the guy she left me for!" Nao blurted out without thinking. '_Damn I think that came out wrong! SHIT! What the hell is wrong with me?' _With that being said he just smirks.

"Speaking of last night, sorry if I disturbed your _date_ with Natsuki. The names Haruka, Tenoh Haruka."

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Nao snap and as she was about to explain she felt chills in her spine again. And slowly turn her head to see a glaring brunette with crimson eyes burning a hole in her head. '_Fujino is going to kill me in my sleep tonight.'_

Haruka just flash her charming smile and notice the rest of the gang and introduce herself to them. By now Aoi, Mai and Akane had hearts in their eyes. Even Chie herself had a small blush. '_Wow I can't believe this, I'm actually blushing. But that dashing smile could actually rival Rieto's or even Fujino-san.'_

"And you must be Fujino Shizuru? It's actually nice to finally put a face to the infamous Fujino Shizuru that Natsuki has been telling me. Natsuki is right you are _beautifu_l no scratch that stunningly gorgeous" Haruka said with the most dashing smile she could master. Took Shizuru's hand and kiss it like a real gentleman. This had shock everyone, Fujino Shizuru is actually blushing.

*SMACK*

"Really Ruka!? I just left you for a few minutes and you're flirting with the whole Fuuka" Said a very annoyed blunette. "Shizuru don't listen to this idiot" facing the blonde with her death glare.

"Ara, Natsuki you don't have to worry about a thing Tenoh-san was just introducing himself. And besides you know I only belong to you right MY NAT-SU-KI!" said Shizuru sensually to Natsuki ear and even emphasizing the MY part.

Hearing the response from Shizuru gave chills to her spine and had a full blown blush. "Shi-Shizuru! Stop teasing me. I just got here and you're already teasing me" said Natsuki with a pout. This had earned her a giggle from the Kaichou. '_Ara my Natuski is so cute.'_ And just hug Natsuki's arm to her breast really tight to show that Natsuki is only HERS! "Shizuru let go of my arm" Natsuki tried to protest but to no avail fall on deaf ears. She just sighs and looks at Haruka again. But deep down Natsuki was smiling.

Haruka who was watching the interaction between the two, just smirk and can't help but comment on it. "So is she your GIRLFRIEND Nasuki? I'm hurt you didn't tell me you had one already" said Haruka with a dramatic sigh "I even came all the way here to Fuuka just to see you." Haruka ended with a smirk which was unseen by Natsuki.

Shizuru blush upon hearing the word girlfriend being referred to her. Natsuki on the other hand was blushing madly that she is starting to turn purple from embarrassment. "Ba-BAKA HARUKA!"

This earned a laugh from the gang. "Wow I didn't know there is someone who could actually tease the mutt this much beside Fujino" said Nao who was still laughing from Natsuki reaction.

_Ara no one is allowed to tease MY NATSUKI aside from me._ In Shizuru's head she was killing Haruka with her naginata. But on the outside she was still smiling towards Haruka. Who was not affected by the dark aura Shizuru was sending her. And smiled back to her, '_possessive eh?'_

_Ara I think I have a competition here!_

* * *

**if ever you are confused regarding the he/she i am using when referring to Haruka. It is because they do not know that Haruka is actually a girl aside form Natsuki that is.**

**so what do you guys think? i think my brain cells are starting to die...i need inspiration. haha anyway thanks for the reviews and follows.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

When Haruka Tenoh Visit's Fuuka

by:ladyYamato09

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters! **

**Hey guys I am sorry for the very late update. i was kind of busy from school since I'll be graduating soon from college. so i was busy and didn't have much time to update this and my other stories but since it is Christmas break i decided to finally update. and I'll probably have another update before the end of the year! this is my Christmas Gift for you guys! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The gang had gone back to their lunch together with the additional people. Natsuki sat beside Mai, on her right was Shizuru who was still clinging to her arm. While Haruka just opted to sit across Natsuki , she was in between Aoi and Akane who was still blushing at the charming blonde. There was an awkward silence since they had sited back, no one knows how to break the intense atmosphere surrounding the group.

"So, Tenoh-san how do you and Natsuki know each other?" as Mai ask this the rest of the group all sighed as the tension was finally broken. '_Oh my god the aura Fujino-san is emitting is really murderous; the woman is really scary when it comes to Natsuki'_ Mai can't help but though about this as she was staring at Shizuru who was discreetly sending Haruka death glares. '_I hope you get out alive Haruka-san'._

"Actually, me and Natsuki go way back." Haruka answered with amusement in her eyes. This earned a rise of eyebrow from a few people. '_Why do I get the feeling there is more to it' _was the thought that was running in Mai and Nao's head simultaneously.

"Ara! Is that so? Care to elaborate on that Tenoh-san?" while saying this Shizuru still have that smile which gave everyone chills run their spines except three people namely Haruka who only smirk, Natsuki who was busy thinking on how to explain her relationship with Haruka. And of course Mikoto who just look up and blink then went on eating her bento.

"Natsuki is my-" but before Haruka could finish her sentence she was cut off by Natsuki .

"DANCING PARTNER" everyone looks at Natsuki with her outburst confusion written all over their faces. Natsuki instantly turned red from embarrassment. '_Dancing Partner? What the hell? That is the lamest thing I've ever said. Stupid brain, why didn't I just say racing partner instead. GAAAAHH.' _

Natsuki's musing where interrupted. "Ara, I didn't know Natsuki could dance" Shizuru said amusement clearly on her voice. "Natsuki should show me her dance moves" Shizuru half whispered near Natsuki's ear which earn her a full tomato blush.

"Yeah Mutt! I didn't know you are even capable of _dancing" _Nao smirked.

"You should have told me you could dance Natsuki." Mai also said.

"Ne, Kuga-san what type of dancing do you know?" this time it was Akane who ask. Natsuki was now bombarded with questions from her friends.

"Haruka-san is Natsuki good at dancing?" ask Aoi to the amuse blonde. "Dancing eh?" Haruka smirk while Natsuki glared daggers at her. "Natsuki is actually a wonderful dancer. And as for what type of dance, she could actually dance a variety of it. Just like Tango, Ballroom, Waltz, Jive, Salsa who know those kind of dances." While saying all of this Haruka clearly have a hard time keeping her amusement.

"WOW! Kuga-san we didn't know you were this good." Chie said with awestruck. "Could I actually see you do all of those dances and then take a million of pictures." _'Then sell it to your fans club'_ Chie didn't dare say the last part out loud.

Before Natsuki could respond the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. Without second thought Natsuki stood up grab Haruka's hand and drag her away from the group. "Bye guys! see you later" Haruka said over her shoulder smiling charmingly to the group one last time before following Natsuki.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, all the students were bored and can't wait for the day to end and have a relaxing weekend. But one redhead was sighing not stop for the past hour. '_Where the hell is Natsuki? She didn't come to class at all.' _Mai wondered. She looks at the empty sit beside her. Mai and Natsuki have been in the same class since the start of their freshmen year. And every since then Natsuku have never skip school except today.

Meanwhile in the Student Council room. There is one brunette who has been sighing too for the past hour and frankly speaking another blonde is getting annoyed by it. "What the heck is you problem Bubuzuke?" snap one Haruka Suzushiro. This startled the whole student council on her sudden outburst.

"Ara, what makes you think there is a problem Suzushiro-san?" said Shizuru with her mask back on.

The blonde just glared at her then responded. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Bubuzuke, you have been sighing for an our and your tea has goon cold."

"Its _hour and gone _Haruka-chan" said a meek girl beside her.

"That's what I said Yukino." "Now bubuzuke are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

Shizuru just stared for a minute at her tea. '_Was I really sighing for that long? And my tea has really gone cold.'_ She frown at that thought _'Ara, Natsuki what are you doing to me?' _She sighs.

"You're doing it again bubuzuke."

"Fujino-kaichu is everything all right? You seem to be really distracted." This time is was Yukino who said this. She too found that the very compose kaichu have been distracted the whole afternoon.

"They're right Shizuru you have been out of it the whole afternoon. After you came back from lunch break you've been really down" Reito said with a small smile.

Shizuru smiled genuinely appreciating the concern of her friends. She took a deep breath and composes herself.

"Does anyone of you know who Haruka Tenoh is?"

* * *

Headmistress Office at the exact same time

"Kuga-san I expect you to be the one to guide Tenoh-san here on regards school stuff and since you two know each other already it would be easier." Said the Headmistress.

"Of course Headmistress I'll take care of Tenoh-san" Natsuki replied look at the said blonde beside her. "If that is all headmistress we'll take our leave now." Natsuki said while bowing which was followed by Haruka.

"Yes of course. Have a good day you two." As they were about to close the door they heard the headmistress say "Have a good stay here in Fuuka Ruka". Which earn a chuckle from Haruka.

"I still don't understand why I got roped into this and why did Mashiro allow you to stay here in Fuuka." Natsuki raise her brow.

"Come on Nat, you know Aunt Mashiro besides she was delighted to know that we are hanging out again. And this way people won't suspect why we are always together." Haruka said as if it was the most logical thing to say. Which Natsuki just sigh then smiled a little. "Come on then let's have this campus tour started."

* * *

**Sooo that was Chapter 3 again i'm so sorry for the delay. i promise i will not abandon this story i will definitely finish it.** **anyway review please so i would know what to improve. and thanks so much for those who are still following the story. see you in the next chapter guys! Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
